


Good Thing I Looked

by RennieMcTavish



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennieMcTavish/pseuds/RennieMcTavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s curiosity gets the best of him, which doesn’t turn out to be a bad thing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing I Looked

Thank god for Annie, I thought as I sat up and stretched. Traveling to these events and appearances in the States could be a bit overwhelming. I was lucky that my U.S. agents insisted I have an assistant, and luckier they assigned a smart, lovely woman to the job. Like today. I just had to get away from the demands of the event organizers, and Annie had let me hide out in her suite. With my phone turned off, the blessed silence made reading that new screenplay quickly turn into a nap on the couch.

Running interference for me wasn’t part of Annie’s job at the talent agency, but it wasn’t surprising that she’d taken it on just like the other things she did – handling press inquiries, keeping track of meetings, reminding me of my flights, distracting her boss Jack when I needed to get away from his incessant talking. She did her job with efficiency, charm, and a wicked sense of humor. In the months we’d worked together, despite not seeing each other often, we’d gone from professional politeness to a teasing, playful friendship. Yes, Annie was a treasure. And a very pretty one.

Where was she anyway? Ah. There was a piece of paper on the table.“

Hey lazybones, I went for a run. Stay as long as you like.”

I’d take her up on that. Why pass up the chance to hang out with her when she got back and relax before dinner with the folks from the studio?

I got up and strolled to the fridge, getting a cold bottle of water. What to do now? Getting back to the screenplay didn’t sound appealing – really, the story was wretched. Maybe something mindless, like a magazine. There were a few on the table. Hmm. What was this? The stack of paper held together with a binder clip bristled with post-it notes. I recognized Annie’s handwriting on the front. The second page began “Chapter 1.” Ah. This must be the novella she’d mentioned working on.

She’d said it was far from being ready for beta readers, and that she was still a little hesitant to have someone read it. So it would be wrong to take a look at it. Wrong. Very wrong. I sat back down on the couch, still holding the manuscript. Annie’d never told me just what kind of story she was writing and I was curious. I wouldn’t actually read it, just skim a few pages. She’d never know.

And it only took those few pages to make me burst into laughter. No wonder she hadn’t wanted me to read her work – she was writing a romance story. Definitely a well-written one, too. Hmm. When did the romantic … er … “action” start? The word “kiss” caught my eye as I skimmed.

“Fuuuuck,” I breathed a few pages later. Damn, but this was hot. Darling Annie thought this way? 

“She let her skirt fall to the floor. His eyes skated over her as she stood there in her lace bra and knickers and those sexy shoes that made her legs go on for miles. ‘I’m so wet,’ she said. ‘You should come see for yourself.’” And then she …

My cock was straining against my jeans. I closed my eyes. The girl in the story was blonde, but all I could see in my mind was a tall, curvy brunette with a playful smile. It was time to get the hell out of here and go somewhere private.

A key card softly clicked in the lock. “Oh, fuck!” I dropped the manuscript on my lap and pulled a throw pillow on top of it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“So you’re still here?” Annie asked as she walked into the room.

“Er, yes. Sorry.”

“It’s not a big deal. Stay if you want. I’m going to grab a shower, though.”

“Um, right. I’ll probably be gone when you get out.”

“Whatever you want. Just remember that dinner’s at 8:00.”

“Right.”

She walked past me into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

That ass. It was not a good time to see her gorgeous ass in those exercise pants. Not when the girl in the story had just bent over to tease the guy. Fuck.

I’d leave while Annie was in the shower. I would, although it meant walking down the hall and getting on the elevator with a raging hard-on. Maybe I could just carry the throw pillow, because that wouldn’t look suspicious at all. I glanced at the manuscript. There was time to read just a little more. She’d be in the shower for a while, and then she’d need to do her hair and get dressed. Plenty of time.

I’d gotten so involved in the story – alright, the sexy parts – that the sound of the bedroom door opening made me jump. Annie strolled out, looking gorgeous in a skirt and sweater, carrying a pair of red heels. She balanced on one foot and then the other as she put them on.

“What are you reading?” she asked.

“Er, a thing.”

Annie’s eyebrows went up as an amused smile crossed her face. “A thing?”

“Yeah. A thing I … stumbled across.”

She glanced at the table and her eyes went wide. “You little shit. You didn’t!”

“Um … Didn’t what?”

Annie stalked over to the couch and grabbed the pillow and then the manuscript from my lap, tossing both on the floor. She started laughing. “What’s that in your pants? Mjolnir?”

Fuck. I’d never live down that interview.

“My little story gave you a hard-on?” She was giggling.

I let my head fall back against the couch cushions. “Shut up, would you?”

“Please tell me I’m not going to find something sticky on that pillow.”

“Oh, Christ. Enough!”

“Heh. You getting all turned on by a romance. I’m dying here. Just dying.”

I stared at her, unsmiling, until she stopped laughing. “What turned me on is that all those thoughts came out of your head. Dirty girl.” I watched a blush spread over her cheeks. “Do you have thoughts like that when you’re not writing?”

The blush deepened. “Yeah.” Her eyes met mine. “A lot.”

I grinned.

“God, I hate how you do that, go from being all evil to a being a big goofball.”

That made me laugh. I got up and went to her, pulling her into my arms. “So,” I began, as I nuzzled her neck. “Here we are, me all turned on and you having dirty thoughts.” I sucked on her earlobe, feeling her shiver. “Doesn’t that sound like a recipe for fun?” I pulled back a little and studied her face.

“Yeah.”

But where was that beautiful smile? God. I was a complete idiot. “Sorry. Sorry. If you’d rather not –”

She shoved me in the chest. “Would you please stop apologizing for everything?” Relief flooded my body when she started laughing. “The reason I have all those dirty thoughts is because I keep thinking about you being all turned on. I started the damn story after I met you.”

I grinned. “It’s not just your writing that turns me on, darling. It’s you.” I leaned to kiss her, keeping my lips hovering above hers until she made a frustrated sound and grabbed my head, pulling it down and kissing me instead. Her mouth was delicious.

I don’t know how long we stood there kissing, just that it lasted until we were both panting and I was even harder than I’d been before. I grabbed her hips and pulled them against me. “Do you see what you do to me, darling?” I slid my hands up her back under her sweater. “I liked that bit that involved knickers and high heels.”

“Did you?” she asked, smiling. She reached for her sweater, but I had it over her head before she could do anything. She laughed, reaching around to unbutton her skirt and let it fall to the floor. And there she was, in black lace bra and knickers and high red heels, so much sexier than the picture I’d had in my mind.

Taking her hand in mine, I walked backward to the couch and sat down. “No. You stand up,” I said. Her breasts rose and fell with her quick breaths as she stood there. “Look at me,” I said when her eyes fell to the floor. “God, love, you’re beautiful. Don’t be shy. It won’t be nearly as much fun if you’re shy.” I tugged on her hand until she stepped closer, standing between my spread legs. “Turn around. Let me see you.” Laughing, she pirouetted slowly. “Lovely. So lovely.” I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her belly, then one below her navel, then one on the front of her knickers. She gasped.

Annie squealed as I fell back, pulling her down on top of me. And we were back to kissing. She broke away and sat up, straddling me. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said. “Get rid of that t-shirt.” Laughing, I pulled it over my head.

“Mmm.” She leaned down and started nibbling at my neck, kissing my chest, running her hands across my stomach until my hips bucked against her. Grinning, she sat up again, trailing one finger from my throat all the way to the top of my jeans.

I slid my hands slowly up her thighs, over her waist, up to cup her breasts. “The bra. Off.” I reached around to unhook it. I fumbled with it, swearing under my breath. Annie laughed as she reached back and popped the clasp open. When I pulled the bra off and tossed it across the room, she grinned down at me.

“Oh, fuck. They’re spectacular. You’re spectacular.”

Annie’s eyes fluttered closed as I caressed her. She moaned when I squeezed her nipples, and cried out when I did it again, harder. “You like that,” I murmured. “It drives you wild, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

I pulled her down and sucked her nipple into my mouth. “I’ll bet you like teeth, too.” When she whimpered, I knew I was right. Must give Annie what she liked. Soon her whimpers turned to little cries that echoed the movement of her hips against me. The friction was nearly killing me, but I was determined to make her so aroused that she’d come like she never had before.

“Oh, fuck!” she exclaimed as my hand slipped between her legs, pressing hard against her clit. “Tom, I need you inside me.” She reached for the button on my jeans.

“Not here, love.” Her eyes met mine, full of surprise. “I’m not falling off the couch like a randy schoolboy. Not when I’m fucking you.”

We grinned at each other. When we made it to the bedroom – it was hard to walk when we couldn’t keep our hands off each other – I gave her a gentle shove so that she fell back on the bed with a little yip of surprise that turned into a giggle.

“Why are you still wearing your knickers. Take them off.”

She did, keeping her eyes on mine the entire time. When I started to lower myself onto the bed, she said, “Nope. Not yet. I want to see you naked too.” She let her legs fall open, looking up at me with a wicked smile.

I groaned. “Fine.”

Annie watched as I took off my jeans, then her eyes went to my crotch. “Ooh,” she said. “There certainly is a lot of you.” She giggled, and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing with her.

“I’ve had enough of this,” I said, crawling onto the bed between her legs. “Enough laughing, darling Annie. I want to hear something else from you.”

She whimpered as I slid my hand between her legs, trailing a finger around her entrance, then around her clit. “That’s it, sweetheart. Let me hear you.” When I repeated those touches with my tongue, her cry grew louder, but … I raised my head to see her biting her hand. “You know the more you try to keep quiet, the more determined I’ll be to make you scream.”

“But someone might –”

“Let them listen.”

It wasn’t long before Annie was writhing on the bed and I had to hold her down so that I could keep my mouth on her. She was delicious, wet and salty-sweet.

“Oh god, Tom, please!” Her fingers clenched in my hair

I stopped.

She raised up off the bed and looked at me, her eyes pleading, “Tom! Don’t stop!”

“Mmm, begging. I like that. Ow!” She’d smacked me on the head.

“You fucking tease!”

I chuckled as I lowered my head. I sucked on her clit as I slipped two fingers inside her. There. That was a scream. I needed to hear it again. I could feel her tense as I moved my fingers faster and replaced my tongue with my thumb. Her hips were moving rhythmically and her cries had grown rougher. With a scream, she came, her walls clenching around my fingers. I raised my head. Her orgasm transformed her lovely face into something wild – her expression nearly undid me.

I moved up her body until I was poised over her. Her eyes opened. “Annie, my darling, I have to be inside you. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Now.”

I eased myself inside her – where I found the control, I’d never know.

“More,” she said, her fingernails digging into my back. “All of you.”

A deep groan tore from my chest as I thrust into her completely. So hot. So tight. So wet. So fucking right. 

I was lost. My world became my awareness of her. Her hips moving in counterpoint to my thrusts. The look of sheer abandon on her face. The softness of her lips as I kissed her. The sensations of her hands clutching at my back. The sweetness of the sounds she made. How her body tightened around me, telling me how close she was.

“Come,” I whispered as my fingers touched her clit. “Come, darling.”

Her cries escalated again until she came, crying my name. God, the feel of her muscles gripping my cock. As she shuddered beneath me I plunged fully into her, jarring a cry from her throat, followed by a gasped “Yes.” It pushed me over the edge of awareness. There was nothing but movement and friction and rough moans in those moments until I released inside her.

I think I called her name. I know I fell, exhausted, onto her. I don’t know how long I lay there. I know I murmured endearments in her ear as I withdrew from her and rolled us so that she was tucked up against me, soft and warm in my arms. I know I kissed every part of her face I could reach until my lips found hers and I kissed her gently.

“That was incredible, darling.”

“Yeah. Why did we wait until now to do that?”

I laughed. “Because for two intelligent people, we are apparently idiots.” I turned my head toward the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Fuck. We don’t have much time until dinner. What are we going to say if we’re late?”

Annie giggled. I felt her hand sliding down my body. Her expression was sly as she said, her hand closing around my already-hardening cock, “We could tell them that something … came up.”


End file.
